The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
One example of non-volatile memory uses resistance-switching memory elements that may be set to either a low resistance state or a high resistance state. The variable resistance memory elements may be individually connected between two conductors (e.g., a bit line electrode and a word line electrode). The state of such a memory element is typically changed by voltages being placed on the intersecting conductors.
In recent years, non-volatile memory arrays have been proposed that use resistance-switching memory elements without selection devices. Such memory arrays present numerous design and process challenges.